Awkward
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: If Nick had to pick a word to describe their first time, it would be awkward. It was awkward, awkward and unexpected and beautiful because he loved her and she loved him. Fun, kind of fluffy, oneshot about Niley's first time.


**So in case you couldn't tell by the summary, this oneshot contains undetailed sex. Niley-style. I know they wear purity rings, but I kind of pictured them being young in this like fourteen/fifteen. If you have a problem with this please don't read. Thanks. **

"You're not going to catch me!" the brunette girl yelled as the curly haired boy chased her.

She turned around and squealed at how close he was before she dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time. She ran and ran until she reached her room and darted in.

The boy soon followed and the girl laughed as he gasped out of breath and bent over holding his knees.

The girl who was none other than his girlfriend for a little over six months, Miley Stewart, continued to crack up as he tried to breath normally.

She was so beautiful the boy, Nick, thought as he finally began to catch his breath. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. he brought his lips closer and closer to hers and she closed her eyes. He smiled.

"Got you," he breathed onto her lips before pulling away.

Her eyes flew open and she instantly began pouting.

"That was very, very mean!" she stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Right," Nick retorted, "because crashing your bike into mine _purposely_ wasn't mean at all."

Miley grinned sheepishly at him.

"Truce?" she asked coming close and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright," he agreed before grabbing her waist and giving her a kiss for real this time.

She darted her tongue into his mouth and he kissed back eagerly. Their relationship was just becoming intense physically and Nick, as a teenage boy, definitely enjoyed it.

Instead of pulling away like he would have expected, Miley kissed him fiercely gripping his neck tightly and pulling him closer to her.

Every inch of her body was perfectly curved to be touching every inch of his and she was pressing against him so hard Nick could hardly breathe. Lust and passion were thick in the air making it hard to think straight for either of them.

Somewhere in the middle of their intense make out session Nick realized his hands had traveled down so that they were cupping her cute butt gently. He pulled her even closer if that was possible and he was once again surprised that she didn't pull away.

If anything she kissed him even harder. The blood from his brain was rushing to _other_ parts of him and soon he was fingering the hem of her shirt and working his guitar calloused fingers up her stomach.

He sucked in a breath of air when his fingers came in contact with the bottom wire of her bra. He traced the line unsure of where this was going or what he should do next.

Suddenly she stopped kissing him and pulled away. Immediately Nick was worried that he had taken it too far. Her blue eyes bore into his and he was dying to look down but he held her gaze.

Slowly, and without breaking eye contact with him, she crossed her arms and touched the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over her head in a swift motion.

Nick's eyes flickered back and forth between her chest and her eyes struggling with himself. He starred at her in awe. Honestly, he was scared out of his mind, but at the same time something felt right about this.

Miley smiled at him shyly and unhooked her bra slipping that off too.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out. And he meant it. She looked so heart-stoppingly gorgeous standing in front of him like that, not to mention incredibly sexy.

She smiled even bigger at him, but still she didn't say a word. She pulled him close and began to kiss him again to which he quickly obliged.

After a few more moments of kissing he pulled away.

"Do you want- i mean, should i-" he stuttered ungracefully while gesturing to his own shirt.

She just gave him that sexy smile of hers again before reaching over and pulling off his shirt too.

His heart was racing as she looked him over and he was suddenly nervous that he wasn't good enough, too thin, not buff enough, but then seeing the longing almost hungry look in her eyes (the same look that he was sure he was sporting) he felt relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. He hoped that he had that incredible effect on her too.

Silently she pushed him onto the bed before straddling him her body pressing against his hard on in ways that made it very hard to focus on anything but their bodies.

He pulled her face down so his needing to feel her soft warm and now slightly swollen lips on his again.

God only knows how long they laid there just kissing shirtless, his hands tangled in her wavy locks and hers gripping his bare shoulders.

Nick was suddenly pulled out of his kissing trace when her hands suddenly made contact down there. His breathing hitched and she pulled her face away from his.

"I love you so much," Miley whispered. It was the first thing she had said since they started.

"I love you too," he gasped out and not just because she was almost naked and had her hands on him.

She unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off, the tent in his boxers showing his approval.

He looked at him unsurely and he felt a rush of confidence he had never felt before. It was like he knew what he should do without actually knowing anything.

He flipped her over so he was on top of her now and he gently ran his hands up and down her sides making her shiver.

Once again her big blue eyes were staring straight into his soul.

He kissed her stomach gently before touching the button of her own jeans. He looked at her, she nodded.

He fumbled with the button having trouble pushing it through the loop. Of course this was probably because his hands were shaking. He pulled the zipper down before pushing the material down over her hips and off her completely.

They were both in their underwear and Nick was clearly aroused. He would have been embarrassed, but around her it seemed like he didn't have to be.

"Are you sure?" he breathed out looking her straight in the eye looking for a glimpse of doubt. There was none.

"Yeah," she said softly and he looped his fingers in her panties before sliding them off. Miley reached into the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down too.

Nick was breathing so heavy now. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved her. She was beautiful. And they were losing their virginity together.

He gasped as she grabbed him, parting her legs slightly and guiding him to her.

When he was positioned correctly he pushed gently, but firmly against her until he felt her give in.

Her eyes shut and her face contorted into pain. Nick panicked.

"I'm sorry!" he said regretfully as he made a move to pull out, "I'm sorry," he said again.

"No," Miley said through the pain and grabbed his hips to stop him, "Just give me a second."

Nick felt like both of them were holding their breath. It felt so good just to be inside of her he thought he was going to lose it. She just felt so good.

After a few moments he licked his dry lips and kissed her gently, just a peck- and a question.

She opened her eyes and kissed him back before nodding for him to continue.

He began to thrust in and out of her gently. It was too incredible for him to describe. He was actually making love with the girl he was in love with. His body seemed to know what to do which was good since his mind had long since shut off.

It was too good and Nick was too inexperienced. After only a few minutes Nick felt himself about to let go.

"Miley, I'm going to-" he began.

"It's okay," she said between pants. He knew that he hadn't done anything for her and he felt ashamed and insecure. He felt himself release and he cried out before rolling off of Miley and laying on his back next to her.

They both stared at the ceiling still slightly dazed at what they had just done. Miley pulled her sheet up to her chin and Nick slid his boxers back on. They were still too new at this to feel comfortable naked around each other.

Now that Nick was (somewhat) thinking clearly he began a mess of fears and insecurities again.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder, neither of them looking at each other.

After what seemed like an eternity of just holding her, he realized she was crying silently. the tears running down her cheeks and then dropping onto his shoulder and sliding down his collar bone.

Nick felt alarmed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again quickly letting go of her., "I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have. I'm so sorry." he rambled.

"Don't be sorry," Miley sniffled, "I'm not upset. I'm sorry that I'm crying. It's just a big deal to a girl, you know?" she forced a laugh through her tears.

"It's a big deal to me too, miles," he said before pulling her close again. She snuggled up against him though her sheet and he ran his hand through her hair as she let her emotions out. When her crying subsided he broke the silence.

"Was i- i mean," he fumbled for the right words, "Was it good for you?" he asked still staring at the ceiling nervous for her answer.

Miley turned her head and stared at his profile until he finally turned and looked at her.

"I love you," she said simply, "what's good for you, is good for me."

Nick felt his heart swell and burst at those words. this day had been so surreal.

"I love you so much, I'll get better, I promise," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"well you know what they say," Miley said, a playful tone in her voice. She pulled down the sheet and straddled him again, "practice makes perfect..."


End file.
